disney_cast_member_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kris Bracken
Kris Bracken '''is a Disneyland Resort Cast Member. She is the only female member of Team Buena Vista. It would appear that there isn't much communication between her, Team Leader: Connor Montag, and Team Mate: Francisco Harrison. She has had more contact with Chroniclers from other teams than from her own. Background Information Born in 1992, Kris had always admired Disney Movies and the parks. Upon her first visit to Disneyland as a kid, she nearly knocked down the walk around Pluto, trying to hug him. This was due to the fact that Pluto is her favorite 'Classic' Disney character. Employed by Disneyland in the mid 2000's Kris has discovered that the parks aren't at all what they seem at times. When working the Early AM shift on Big Thunder Mountain, she insists on triple checking each train as to avoid a repeat of the 'I.M. Brave' derailment. It was during Thunder Mountain's remodel that Kris was more heavily involved with the operation of Temple of the Forbidden Eye, and Splash Mountain. She has worked on a few of the other rides around Disneyland, her least favorite one is 'It's a Small World' to the point where she will flat out refuse to work on the ride. In 2014, Kris was recruited to join the Chroniclers, and is currently in Team Buena Vista. Her encounter with Veronica Wilder has left a dislike for the woman. Kris has barged into the Orbus Society's HQ and was promptly met by Carrick McMillan. Kris wound up putting a punch to Carrick's ego with a remark about the Toonized Pixie Dust, and also confused him with a quote from Lewis Carrol, the author of the 'Alice in Wonderland' books. In the confrontation with Miss Clockwork, Kris had thrown her goggles at her. Kris got her goggles back on a mission to rescue Rachel Etoile from Orbus HQ. When discussing tactics on taking down Orbus, Kris realized that her goggles had been used as a way of tracking the Chroniclers, and caused Patrick Hardison to possibly view her as a traitor to the cause of the Chroniclers. Kris no longer has a reason to hold back from harming 'the stalkers.' She doesn't fear The Hatbox Ghost but has taken his warnings seriously. After the incident following the battle with the Singular, Kris took a much desired vacation to her parent's home. There she received a warning from 'Hatbox' and Timekeeper each. Upon her return from her vacation, Kris met MAXWELL and spoke with Abigail Brellion about Timekeeper's warning. Abigail confirmed what Timekeeper told Kris, and assured her it was not going to be a problem. Personality and Traits Kris is a bit of a tomboy. She can be gruff around the edges, but is an okay person once you get to know her. She can be cunning when crossed. She is generally blunt and honest, this doesn't not mean however that she is incapable of lying. She is a bit sarcastic at times. She clearly enjoys agitating Carrick McMillgan. She will fight if she has to, but won't go beyond giving someone broken bones. She is used to the hot weather in California, being from a state that is mostly desert, and she will tolerate snow for short periods of time. She loathed it when Joseph Barnes and Chrona got into a debate which caused the Anaheim PD to be called out to her home. She can be on the anti-social at times.Other than this, she appears to be easy-going. She has some sort of special attachment to her goggles, the source of which is currently unknown. If her goggles are tampered with, her demeanor becomes much darker and more on the violent and aggressive side, however it isn't inflicted on those she views as her allies. She hates the idea of being viewed as a traitor, and might go into a psychotic break. Upon the very rare occasion, Kris will suffer from a Psychotic break, making her go from being extremely agitated to calm, though some of her normal demeanor remains, such as sticking to her schedules, however she becomes even more unpredictable. Kris has a way to prevent someone from triggering a Psychotic break or 'unleashing a Psychopath' as Kris refers to her Psychotic self. Revealed to Breezy after a run in with Faye Blackwood, Kris uses Algebra, and has hinted at science and history as other methods. How during the Orbus Imprisonment this failed, Kris has no inkling. It would appear that Faye is one of the few people who can work Kris up to a near break. Kris will suffer a headache when coming out of a break or nearly going into one. Powers and Abilities Kris's only current power is Teleportation thanks to her contact with Toonized Pixie Dust. She has revealed that overuse of her power can cause her to pass out. As of late 2014, Kris no longer has the power to Teleport. She has taken several martial arts, and has learned to box. She has studied mechanics, computer science, as well as human anatomy. Her power combined with her limber movements make her unpredictable to a high degree. The goggles with she wears around her neck are custom built set, the maker is unknown or if she has more than one set. The goggles include a infrared feature, night vision, zooming in/out, UVA/UVB sunlight screening and x-ray. She is an experienced hacker, having once hacked her school's computer system to alter the school lunch menus. Important Stories with Kris Bracken *Introducing the Irrepressible Miss Clockwork' *'All are Lost in Toonspace' *'Orbus Hid' *'Moonstone Confronts her Past and Orbus Close in' *'Saving Grace of the Chroniclers' *'He who Pulls the Strings' *'The Singular Returns' *'Not Yet out of the Woods' *'A Robot meets Magic' *'Some People change for the Better''' Gallery 2-3 of Team Buena Vista.jpg Kris Bracken.png Imprisoned.jpg|Orbus Imprisionment Kris's Goggles.jpg|Break down of Kris's Goggles. Trivia * This Character was originated by Lt. Lunar Wolf. *She became a Chronicler on September 22, 2014. *Kris is short for her real name, Kristin. *Kris owns two modes of transportation, an Emerald Green 2005 Chevrolet Cobalt SS (pre-owned) and a Black and White 1998 Yamaha YZF-R1, which Kris refers to as her 'Power Ranger' ride. Both are customized to Kris's own specs. *Kris was recruited by Celeste Moonstone under the guise of 'Margaret Etoile.' It was Celeste that Kris referred to as Miss Etoile when confronted by Veronica Wilder about Rachel Etoile. * Kris has two small plush Plutos on her desk. She keeps more non-Disney related plush and a few Disney on bookshelves at her office in Lillian Hall, including a Sorcerer Mickey and Si and Am. * During operating hours Kris is generally working either Splash Mountain, Thunder Mountain, or Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye. * When she needs to think, Kris will listen to different playlists depending on her mood. Often played on a computer/tablet or and MP3 device, accompanied by either a set of noise cancelling headphones or a pair of earbuds. *She has a yellow Cockatail named Rikochet, whom is trained to speak, sing and whistle. Kris has a very similar attachment to the bird as she has to her goggles. The two are possibly related. *She has British heritage, and is able to speak Spanish, German and Russian, she is in the process of learning Japanese and French. *Kris has roughly sixteen years of martial arts and six years of boxing experience, hence she is no stranger to injuries. Due to her martial arts experience, she knows how to utilize common objects as weapons. She keeps a punching bag at her residence to take out her frustrations on. *She keeps a gelded American Quarter Horse at her parent's place. He is a dune and named Sitka after the oldest brother in the movie 'Brother Bear.' Kris rides him during her vacations home. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cast Members Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Chroniclers